


In All Her Glory

by chamilet



Series: QAF Drabbles [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for hboshowtime_las.  Prompt: "Alas! the love of women! it is known To be a lovely and a fearful thing…" Lord Byron</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All Her Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by delvalmom.

“Are you coming to Lindsay’s art show?” Justin asked Brian as he perused the brochure highlighting her work.

“A gallery full of munchers? No thanks.” Brian glanced over at the front cover of the brochure.

“It’s celebrating The Love of Women,” Justin sing-songed the title, swishing the booklet back and forth in Brian’s line of sight.

“Wait, wait, gimme that for a second.” Brian snatched the glossy paper from Justin’s fingers. “Is that a painting of Melanie?”

Justin looked more closely. “Yeah,” he laughed, “looks like it.”

“She’s naked.”

“Yep.”

“Christ!” Brian didn’t bother to hide his full body shiver.


End file.
